


Kidnapped - a different perspecrive

by Lucy_1991



Series: From two perspectives [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dark, Hurt, I don't want to do this, M/M, Not a Happy Story, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Rape/Non-con Elements, force, forest, painful memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: It's basically the way that Michael sees the things. It is from his view.





	Kidnapped - a different perspecrive

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a different version of 'Kidnapped': same plot, different point of view. Enjoy♡   
> And please tell me your opinion !! Thanks a lot♡♡

 Michael is standing in the middle of the little room. He's sweating. Not because of the sunlight that comes through the window. He is afraid. He is afraid that what's going to happen when they arrive. What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do? How to act? He has to be rough otherwise he's gonna get killed. But how to hurt his best friend? No, he can't do it. He's too weak. But he's afraid that they will kill him. He's afraid that he has to die at such a young age. He has so much things to do. He can't die.

  
Why does this happen to him? Why can't it happen to someone who deserves this torture? He has never done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault. They forced him to. He's never wanted to kill anybody.   
No. He has to be strong. He can do it. Even though they can play with him like with a marionette, he mustn't be weak. Too much depends on this. His and his friend's life. He might lose James' friendship, trust for a life but he has to do it.

  
He was trying to 'write the script' in his mind. When that little door opens and the three men step in he has to be strong. He has to make sure his acting is completely beliveable. He's an actor damn it, he can't make a mistake. But the pressure right now is too much. He can't do it. He feels like he's going to collapse. His legs go limp and he falls on the floor unconsciously.   
Michael starts to walk around the little wooden house, his heart racing in his chest. His head is aching, he wants to sit down. No, he wants to get out of here, run as far as he can. Run out of this house, this dark forest, this country, this world. Maybe if he killed himself, he could escape this torture. But whit this stupid act, he would get James killed too. Maybe they'll kill both of them anyways. But he can't risk anything. Too much pressure. The room starts to spin. He goes to the nearest chair and sits down. _Okay, concentrate. You'll have to do as they say. You can't make any mistakes._ \- he tells himself.

  
For God's sake! What was he thinking? How could he trust these people? He already lost somebody, it won't happen again. _Those animals killed her..._  
His eyes start to tear up. In the moment he realizes this he shakes his head. _No, don't think of that. Don't think of that! It wasn't my fault. I couldn't do anything to save her_.  - he tries to calm himself with little success.   
He can't lose one more person. He couldn't take it. He's already buried her, he's not going to bury James too.

  
In this moment, he hears the engine of the van. They arrived. _Okay, get yourself together._ The engine stopped. A door opens. _No, I can't do this_. Something - or somebody - falls on the ground. A loud groan. _Those bitches have no mercy. Pathetic_. Whispering. He can't make the words out. A groan again. A click of a handcuff. One hand. Then the other. It feels like his senses got stronger. His heart almost jumps out of his chest. _Deep breath, take a deep breath_. His pulse is getting higher. No sound from the outside. He has to go out. He doesn't want to wait until they hurt James again. Michael stands up from the chair. He takes a deep breath, counts to ten. A step forward. _That's right, slowly. You can do this. You are strong_. He's at the door. _Come on, open it_. He grabs the doorknob. One... two... three... The knob turns with his hand. Whispering again. His hand stops. _Come on, you can do it!_ He pushes the door open. For a few moments, the only thing he can see is darkness. But then the light coming out of the house lights three figures. Two of them are standing and one of them is... On the ground... kneeling. _Why does it hurt so much?_

  
He's standing still, frozen to the ground.

  
_You can do it..._


End file.
